Abyssea - Grauberg
| Connections = North Gustaberg: → (G-6) | Stats = | Region = Abyssea | Type = Outdoor | Weather = None | Map Acquisition = Purchase From Cruor Prospector| | Restrictions = Cannot call Adventuring Fellow or Chocobo | Expansion = Heroes of Abyssea | Requirements = Rise of the Zilart, Wings of the Goddess, Heroes of Abyssea | BGM = "Abyssea" | Notes = Tractor will cause you to lose Visitant Status. }} Abyssea - Grauberg Quests Cruor Orison Seal: Hands Bale Seal: Hands Aoidos' Seal: Hands Raider's Seal: Hands | type = g | repeat = y }} | type = g | repeat = }} Dominion Ops Other Information Sturdy Pyxis /Sturdy Pyxis}} NPCs Found Here Notorious Monsters Found Here Venomous Hydra Fang at I-8 | Lvl= ?? | Drop= Card of Ardor (up to 3) Stone of Ardor Widowmaker Bloodbead Ecu Alfard's Fang Atma of the Solitary One | Family= Hydra | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= ??? @ I-8 }} Variegated Uragnite Shell at (F-10) | Lvl= ?? | Drop= Jewel of Wieldance Card of Wieldance Chimeric Fleuret Lynx Meat Aqua Sachet Oak Log Atma of the Sea Daughter Battle Trophy: 2nd Echelon | Family= Uragnites | NumSpawns=1 | Note= Zone Boss }} Warped Chariot Plate Indigo Abyssite of Sojourn | Family= Chariots | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Vacant Bugard Eye at (C-8) | Lvl= ?? | Drop= Coin of Wieldance Stone of Wieldance Azdaja's horn Felibre's Dague Shadow belt Atma of the Winged Gloom Battle Trophy: 1st Echelon| Family= Wyrms | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Battle Trophy: 5th Echelon | Family= Goblins | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Vacant Bugard Eye Atma of the Horned Beast Battle Trophy: 3rd Echelon | Family= Bugards | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Atma of the Hateful Stream Battle Trophy: 5th Echelon | Family= Pixies | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Battle Trophy: 5th Echelon | Family= Pugils | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Shattered Iron Giant Chain Atma of the Sundering Slash| Family= Iron Giants | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Battle Trophy: 5th Echelon | Family= Puks | NumSpawns= 1 | Note=A, T(S) }} Variegated Uragnite Shell Atma of Aquatic Ardor| Family= Uragnites | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Venomous Hydra Fang Atma of Entwined Serpents | Family= Hydra | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Warped Chariot Plate and Shattered Iron Giant Chain to ??? @ (J-5) | Lvl= ?? | Drop= Ace's Mufflers Schutzen Mittens Portent Pants Atma of the Despot Battle Trophy: 1st Echelon | Family= Caturae | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Battle Trophy: 4th Echelon | Family= Chariots | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Atma of the Fallen One Battle Trophy: 4th Echelon | Family= Pixies | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Indigo Abyssite of Merit | Family= Skeletons | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} |- style="background:#ffdead" align="center" |colspan="7"|'Voidwalker NM's' Clear Demilune Abyssite | Lvl= 90+? | Drop= Colorful Demilune Abyssite | Steal= | Family= Elementals | NumSpawns=4 | Note=VNM T1}} Colorful Demilune Abyssite | Lvl= ?? | Drop= Caller's Seal: Body Aoidos' Seal: Body Raider's Seal: Body Tantra Seal: Body Ravager's Earring Battle Trophy: 4th Echelon Indigo Abyssite of the Reaper Indigo Demilune Abyssite | Steal= | Family=Avatars | NumSpawns=1 | Note=VNM T2, Garuda}} Indigo Demilune Abyssite | Lvl= ?? | Drop= Shadow Belt Gifted Earring Colorless Soul Battle Trophy: 2nd Echelon Atma of the Endless Nightmare | Steal= | Family=Avatars | NumSpawns=1 | Note=VNM T3, Diabolos}} Regular Monsters Found Here | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Hybrid Elemental | NumSpawns= | Note= A, M}} | Drop= | Steal= | Family= Hybrid Elemental | NumSpawns= | Note= A, M }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Bugards | NumSpawns= | Note= H}} | Drop= Pursuer's Wing | Steal= | Family=Wyverns | NumSpawns= | Note= A, S }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family= Hybrid Elemental| NumSpawns= | Note= A, M}} | Drop= H.Q. Wivre Hide | Steal= | Family=Wivre | NumSpawns= | Note= A, S, H, Sc }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Crabs | NumSpawns= | Note= A, H}} | Drop= Goblin Rope | Steal= | Family=Goblins | NumSpawns= | Note= A, S}} | Drop= Goblin Oil | Steal= | Family=Goblins | NumSpawns= | Note= A, S}} | Drop=Murex Spicule Sanguinet | Steal= | Family=Murex | NumSpawns= | Note= A, JA, WS}} | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Clionid | NumSpawns= | Note= A, JA, WS}} | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Spheroids | NumSpawns= | Note= A, H, M}} | Drop=Pugil Scales High-Quality Pugil Scale | Steal= | Family=Pugils | NumSpawns= | Note= H}} | Drop= Amoeban Pseudopod | Steal= | Family=Amoebans | NumSpawns= | Note= A, M}} | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Puks | NumSpawns= | Note= A, H, S}} | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Pixies | NumSpawns= | Note=S, L }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Skeletons | NumSpawns= | Note= A, H, HP}} | Drop=Mercury Magic Pot Shard Bubbling Oil | Steal= | Family=Magic Pots | NumSpawns= | Note= A, M}} | Drop= Darkflame Arm | Steal= | Family=Djinn | NumSpawns= | Note= A, S, M }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family= Hybrid Elemental| NumSpawns= | Note= A, M}} | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Pixies | NumSpawns= | Note=A, S, L }}